Building a predictive model for influenza pathogenesis will require reiterative cycles of data generation and computational analysis. Given the role of large-scale datasets in this effort, effective data management and resource dissemination is critical for not only the success of the program, but for the broader scientific community to fully realize and exploit resources generated by this Center. Towards that end, the Data Management and Resource Dissemination Core will act as a central repository for all data and resources generated by the Center, and ensure that these materials are readily accessible by not only other scientists in the program, but also the broader scientific community. The Core will adapt practices, protocols, approaches, and software that have been previously and successfully utilized to integrate and disseminate large-scale datasets within the context of a large program project. Internally, we will focus on project tracking, data consolidation and integration, quality control, and managing a centralized database that is accessible and user-friendly. In addition, the core will work to integrate publically available data, and make these integrated large-scale datasets, and associated resources, available to the scientific community to enable the exploration of novel hypothesis based on the information generated by the program.